


I Rather Have You, Cursed or Not

by MsAnimeManga4ever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguing, Coda, Demon!Dean, Fluff so much fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, oh the angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:03:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAnimeManga4ever/pseuds/MsAnimeManga4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Imagine your OTP getting into a heated argument and person A accidentally confesses their love for person B out of frustration</p><p>I had to, we were going through hellatus, the opportunity arose-I'm not one to look a gift horse in the mouth</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Rather Have You, Cursed or Not

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine your OTP getting into a heated argument and person A accidentally confesses their love for person B out of frustration
> 
> I had to, we were going through hellatus, the opportunity arose-I'm not one to look a gift horse in the mouth

Dean stalked into the kitchen and angrily set about cooking dinner for Sam. The kid (he's not a kid anymore Dean) was workin himself to the bone on this case; he deserved a break and some food.

"Dean, you're being ridiculous, will you just look at me?"  
"I'm being ridiculous?" Dean shouted incredulously. "No, Cas, that's you. I don't know why you insist on treating me differently!" Dean said, whirling around and pointing his spatula accusingly at the angel. It wilted in his hand. "I'm still the same guy Cas." His eyes were pleading. He turned back around to Sam's chicken, trying to hide the vulnerable look on his face. "So I've got mojo of my own now, big deal. I'm still the same person. I still need you. We're still family. Please, don't tell me that everything we've done, everything we've been through, you can throw away so easily." At his silence Dean gripped the pan tightly. His eyes clicked black(indicating he was letting his demon alter ego take over) in an attempt to squelch the rising sadness and disappointment. It didn't work though, and the demon banged his fist on the counter in frustration and despair. Dean whipped around, his eyes wet and vibrantly green. "Damnit Cas! If I was different then I wouldn't still love you, you sonuva bitch."

Both of their eyes widened, one pair in shock and one in mortification. Dean dashed out of the kitchen, forgetting the food, his face burning as hot as hell itself. Cas shook himself.  
"Dean!" Sam looked up in confusion when his brother sped by.  
"Dean, you okay?" He kept his head down and didn't stop moving. When Sam saw the look on his face when Cas strode by, his brow furrowed in concern. Did it have to do with the tension between them? The kind that wasn't caused by sexual frustration?

Cas hesitated in the doorway. Dean was sitting on his bed, his back to the door. It looked like he was holding something.  
"Dean..." Cas said quietly. He could see him go rigid. His hands gripped what Cas could now see was a picture of Mary when he sat down next to him. "I'm sorry Dean. You're right, I am being ridiculous. You're still the same person, and your new found demon status should not be enough to make me stop loving you." Dean whipped his head around, absently placing the frame on the bed.  
"What?" he said breathlessly.  
"I could never stop loving you Dean. I now see that I should stop trying. Everything I've done has been for you Dean; when Metatron told me you were dead I could barely stop myself from crying. The reason I've been rejecting you is because all I could think of was the fact that my best friend was dead, and this _thing_ was replacing him. But my grief was clouding my judgment and now I see that I was wrong, that I have made another vast mistake. Could you find it in yourself to forgive me? Again?" Dean smiled softly.  
"Course Cas." Dean cradled the angel's head in his hand, and Cas leaned into the touch. "I need-I love you." Using the hand caressing his cheek, Dean slowly pulled Cas to him. And when their lips softly met, something clicked, and they finally felt whole. It made Cas gasp quietly and Dean's hands tremble. Emotion whirled inside Dean as he kissed Cas tenderly. He felt a kind of complacency, happiness, companionship that was foreign to his darkened heart, overwhelming him. So he slid his hands to Cas' waist, tightening his arms around him, holding onto his anchor. Cas sensed this and clung to his shoulders as he felt a sort of desperation swirling around the room. And while it did swirl inside of him, it came from Dean the most. So Cas broke the kiss, keeping his arms wrapped loosely around Dean's neck so as to let him no he wasn't pulling away. He looked deep into Dean's eyes, the emotion there raw and clear as day.  
"I love you Dean Winchester, and nothing is going to cause me to think otherwise, or drive me away."  
"Me too Cas," Dean choked out. He buried his head in Cas' neck, and they wrapped their arms around each other.  
"I rather have you, cursed or not."


End file.
